The Zodiac Team: In the Beginning
by Sailor Leo1
Summary: It's about a group of girls who recieve powers simular to the sailor scouts... I'm sorry about the lack of disclaimer i do not own sailormoon!!!!!!!!!!!!:)


Zodiac Team: In the Beginning  
  
The alarm clock blared at six-thirty in the morning, and as usual, Crys Nakoto pushed the sleep button so she could squeeze in a few precious minutes before she was official declared 'late'. I could start by telling you that she is just an average girl, but I hate people who say that..(except Sailor Moon) Besides, it would be telling a big fat lie...  
  
"Alright you succeeded in your mission, your going to be late for school, again," her mother said.  
  
"Okay, I'm up.." She said sleepily. She looked in the mirror and groaned at its reflection. Besides the fact that her long hair that she dyed purple last year to match her eyes was a mess. It was that she thought she was plain, and ugly. Which is untrue, she is very pretty, she just doesn't want to admit it. She doesn't have to worry about sleeping in her clothes, because she wears them to bed. She quickly and mercilessly brushed her hair. She grabbed a muffin and dashed out onto the street. It was there that her life changed forever.  
  
A group of boys were picking at what seemed to be a dead hawk right across her street. Disgusted at the sight she went over to the boys and gave them a piece of her mind.  
  
"Hey losers! Haven't you ever seen a dead bird before? Buzz off, don't you guys have school?"  
  
"Do you want to start somethin'?" said the smallest boy  
  
"Not with you..." She retorted  
  
"Ya, know what, I ain't never hit a girl before, I think todays a good day to start," Said the boy of middle height, but obviously the largest.  
  
"Yeah, let's git her," said the largest. The smallest boy made a fist and took a swing at her, she dodged effortlessly and the guy went tumbling down. The two boys left tried to attack her together. When they started charging she jumped up in the air and did the splits and ended up kicking the boys. The tallest fell the ground but the largest one wasn't easily persauded. She tried punching him but hegrabbed her hand and twisted it. He grabbed better hold of Crys and lifted her off the ground. She kicked and struggled and eventually escaped his grasp.  
  
"Hey, your shoe's untied," said Crys.  
  
"Huh?" the boy said confused. He bent down to take a look as soon as he did she kneed him in the face. He fell over with a little push from Crys. The boys looked at her in horror and ran away in terror. Satisfied with her job she started heading to school.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much.." Came a weak voice.  
  
"No sweat," Crys said. It took a minute, "whoa, wait, what was that," she spun around to find nothing. Oh great, I'm hearing voices. She turned around to find the same bird from before. Obviously not dead.  
  
"Thank you," Said the Hawk.  
  
"AHHHH! you can TALK! What are you????"  
  
"Where are my manners, my name is Andrew, if I'm correct, which I always am, then I am your gaurdian," said the hawk.  
  
"Mind elaborating.." Said crys  
  
"Oh yes, you see, you've heard of the Sailor Scouts right..."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Okay, well it seems that they've gotten into a mess. All the negaverse villians, including Queen Beryl, were brought back to life, some how, plus with the villians they're up against now well they're overwhelmed. I've come here to recrute five young girls to help fight against the reincarnated negaverse. You, I recognize Scorpio quality. Your quick to defend clever and you don't like to lose..."  
  
"So, I uh I'm supposed to defend the world from psycos?"  
  
"More or less,"  
  
"Well, I'm in,"  
  
"good, here take this." He trew a pen that had to symbol of Scorpio on top of it. "When you are in a jam just shout Scorpia Power Transform. There are certain rules that apply. You can't tell any body about this except the other scouts of course. You may only use your powers for good. And you may not cause any harm to the innocent, even by accident."  
  
"Uh, okay," Said Crys. As she remembered that she had to go to school. She dashed ahead forgeting to thank Andrew.  
  
"some people have no manners," he sighed.  
  
Crys arrived at school late as planned. The class was very large. There were posters everywhere. Especially posters of a guy in a tuxedo, who resembled tuxedo mask, the teacher seeed to have a crush on the guy. I past a group of girls who were gosiping about the teacher and her mysterious nonexistent affair with the guy in the tuxedo. Her teachers name was Mrs. Sanders, her full name is Pamela Marie Sanders. Put her initials together and you get...It seemed that Crys was the only one to get that. She took her seat next to a boy who she had a crush on since the second grade. She got out a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote her friend Lia, she gave her the nick name Leo,  
  
Hey Leo- Guess what happened to me today?  
  
You won a millon bucks and decided to give me half.  
  
No nimrod , a hawk gave me mysterious powers.  
  
Oh, that doesn't sound strange at all.... I still would prefere the million dollars...  
  
You wish...  
  
I know...Are you going to the dance tomorrow?  
  
I guess, why?  
  
Just checking, do you still need a dress?  
  
Duh,  
  
Don't have to be rude...  
  
Hey, you're asking me to go against my first nature....  
  
Ha ha you wish, okay put this away before you get us in trouble...  
  
Okay meet me after school...don't respond  
  
"Wasn't planning on it," Lia whispered.  
  
"Ha, ha you're a riot," mumbled Crys. The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful, and dull. Lia met Crys after school, as insructed 


End file.
